


The turkey and the stuffing

by galaxyblueflame



Series: Boyf riends oneshots [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Crack Fic, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Thanksgiving, its not serious plz i swear i can write better than this, jeremy is painfully awkward, michael is a bottom, who let jeremy get laid honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Looks like the turkey isn't the only one getting stuffed tonight





	The turkey and the stuffing

Jeremy loomed over Michael, the two boys panting and very naked. His leaking dick rubbed against Michael's entrance, making the boy shiver and hold back a moan.

 

"Hurry Jere!" He complained, clawing lightly at Jeremy's shoulder blade.

 

Jeremy suckled on Michael's neck, easing his way into the boy. Michael whined in a mix of pain and pleasure. He waited until Michael got used to his length, giving slow shallow thrusts.

 

"Go faster!" Michael pleaded, panting harshly. His chest rose up and down fast, feeling every little movement he made.

 

Jeremy groaned, nodding as he picked up his pace. Feeling Michael clenched around him drive him crazy, making his mind foggy.

 

"Dirty talk Jeremy, please!" Michael begged, moaning loudly.

 

Jeremy's brain short-circuited, rushing with anything to say. He was never really good with that kind of thing, struggling to think of things to say on he spot. So, the pale boy blurted put the first thing that came to mind. "I-I'm gonna stuff you like a turkey!" He said, voice cracking. Like he said, he was never one to dirty talk. They both froze, Jeremy halfway inside Michael.

 

"What the fuck?" Michael asked, staring up at him, hair plastered to his forehead.

 

Jeremy flushed, floundering for an answer. "I panicked!!" He yelled, face going bright red.

 

"Oh my fucking god!!" Michael laughed, covering his face.

 

"I tried Okay!!" Jeremy sputtered, the mood slowly fading away.

 

"Well I'm soft now, get out of my ass." Michael giggled, wiping the tears from his eyes.


End file.
